1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of counterbalancing mechanisms wherein a crankshaft has connection to a reciprocating mass. This assembly appears particularly in internal combustion engines and the preferred form of the invention as described in detail herein is adapted for utilization in an internal combustion engine. Typically in mechanisms of the type referred to, very large unbalanced forces are present which are a source of vibration. It is in this area or field of counterbalancing and eliminating or avoid vibration that the invention resides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the prior art, reference is also made to the volume entitled "A Study of the 4-Stroke Motorcycle Engine" published by the Bagnall Publishing Company, Box 638, Sierra Madre, Calif. 91024. Reference is made particularly to pages 35, 36, 37, 38 and 39 of this publication which explains crankshaft balancing and vibratory forces that are induced. This publication notes how in the typical reciprocating engine with a counterbalanced crankshaft, there is only a possibility of fifty percent (50%) balance. The term "BALANCE FACTOR" is also defined and explained. These pages of the publication are hereby incorporated herein by reference and copies are attached hereto.